


Don't Ever Give Up

by chasingwonder (cumbercrieff)



Category: Hunter Hayes (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumbercrieff/pseuds/chasingwonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this image: http://25.media.tumblr.com/50d3ec775f84560e087748c98c34666d/tumblr_mnzaxrAEVC1qi61kwo1_400.jpg</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Ever Give Up

I woke up to a faint ringing that grew closer as I drifted into consciousness. The alarm. It was another 6am start but I couldn’t wait to get out of bed. I leap up, throwing the quilt with me as I raced to the bathroom to shower. It was the last week of working in the studio, as the past 5 months had just flown by. But they had been the most incredible of my life. Not only had I been working on my debut album, but I’d met the most amazing girl. A fascinating, intelligent, lovely, gorgeous girl. Her voice like sunshine, her smile like diamonds; everything about her was incredible. Not to mention she was damn good at her job as Dann’s assistant. I jumped out of the shower, brushed my teeth and walked to the wardrobe. Normally, I wasn’t too picky with clothing but ever since I’d known her I wanted to look my best. I remember last week she had commented on a particular purple shirt and black vest combo. I pulled them out, and carefully put them on checking I looked okay in the mirror. I changed several times and ended up in a green t-shirt, my old, battered trusty jeans and the standard debut album red converse. I gave myself another once over in the mirror before noticing the time and racing to my car. I had to be there by 10am and the drive could take up to an hour.

I spent most of the journey, as I did for the past 5 months, wondering what she would be wearing, or how she had spent her morning. Or her night before. Last week was the worst when it turned out she had a date. I’d spent the entire night sitting in wondering what they could have been doing. I had turned up at the studio an hour early just to make sure I caught her first thing. Thankfully, it didn’t go well, it turns out. That had been the day she’d worn the most adorable summer dress. I don’t think I’d ever seen anyone look so beautiful – until she came in the next day. All weekend I’d spent thinking about her and tried working up the courage to ask her out. This was our final week together and I had to do it soon. Or risk losing my chance.

I finally arrived at the studio, a little before ten, and jumped out my car as quickly as possible as I noticed Dann’s car in the lot. She always car-pooled with him so she was definitely here. I sped-walked to the door, hoping nobody loitering outside noticed as my walked quickened to a jog as I got closer to the door. Just as I was about to open it I heard her laugh ringing throughout the ‘cabin’ styled studio of Dann’s. It was one of the most beautiful sounds I’d ever heard. I slipped in the door and saw her; head thrown back, eyes squeezed shut as she clutched her stomach at a joke someone had made. Just seeing her like that made me smile, and I couldn’t hold back a small chuckle escaping my mouth causing everyone to turn round and see me. She just had one of those giggles that made everyone else happy.

“Hello Hunter! About time you showed up.”

Dann teased me as he stretched out in his producers chair by the soundboards.

“I think you’ll find the time is 10am. I’m surprised to see you here before 11!”

I mocked back, glancing at her to see if she noticed my joke. She smirked to herself, before getting up off her chair.

“Can I get anyone anything? Coffee?”

A couple of people grunted orders at her, Dann handing her a list of things she had to do before thanking her like a gentleman. She walked over to me, eyes lit up like a fairy lights. She was magical, enchanting and fantastical.

“Can I get you anything Hunter?” She smiled, before frowning and she reached out to touch my arm. “Are you okay? You’re cheeks are a bit flushed?”

Oh dear. I must have blushed when she looked at me. Like I could help it though!

“Oh.. yeah I’m fine. Just a bit cold outside..” I tried to laugh it off.

“Well?” She gestured with her hand as if she was waiting for a response from me.

“Well..?” I attempted back, in a half flirty manner before realising she was asking about a coffee.

“Oh! I mean, uh, yes! Coffee. That would be great. Do you need any help? I can help you if you need help I mean.. With the coffee and such..”

She giggled at my confusion, thankfully oblivious to why I was flustered.

“I’ll be fine. Thank you though! You’ve got more important things to do really.”

She motioned over to the soundboard, and guitar that lent up next to it before briskly walking off to get everyones drinks. I stared after her, watching her leave. Her scent still hung in the air and I could still feel her hand resting on my arm. I heard Dann cough and give me a knowing look. He’d pretty much figured out my feelings before I did – on that very first day when she’d walked into the studio carrying Dann’s coffee chatting to him to vibrantly. She lit up the whole room.

“Whenever you’re ready Hunter..?” He chuckled to himself.

The day passed pretty much the same as all the others had except we began to finalise the tracks. The last one we had to work on was Somebody’s Heartbreak and since this was my newest track and it meant a lot to me I wanted it to be perfect. Every so often she would walk over to us, hand something to Dann, tune an instrument or to give her opinion on a mix. I’d never known a girl like her – she was everything I wanted in a girl – and my head was spinning.

“I’m quite surprised she hasn’t noticed yet…”

Dann’s voice brought me back to the real world as he frowned after her leaving the room. I looked inquisitively at him, although I knew exactly what he was talking about. He raised his eyebrows at me and smirked but I just hung my head and kept strumming on the guitar. I didn’t really want to talk about it. Dann was great and all, I mean we had a really good friendship – but talking about girls.. I wasn’t so sure about that. I hadn’t actually told anyone about how I felt about her, but most people had already cottoned on. Like when I had described her to the guys, and when they came into the studio and actually met her. They mocked me for weeks about how I fawned over her. But I couldn’t help it. She was just.. too perfect to describe. I had fallen for her hard and I didn’t think I would ever be able to get up. The next few days followed the same pattern. I’d get up with her on my mind, get dressed with her in mind, drive to the studio with her mind, take any opportunity to spend time with her while we were there, think about her on the way home, think about her in the evening, and dream about her all night. Then it was Friday. Our last day in the studio with the album. I knew I would still see her around, her being Dann’s assistant, but it wouldn’t be the same. There was no guarantee I could get up in the morning and know I would see her smiling face welcoming me. It was devastating. I could hardly drag myself out of bed. I didn’t want this to be over. I didn’t want to lose this, thing with her. Whatever it was. I knew there was something there, but I was too scared to try anything. I arrived at the studio about 30 minutes late but everyone was buzzed about completing the album, and despite the fact there was so many elements I wanted to rework, or finish even I was pretty pleased. It had been a long road but it was done. As I walked through the door a couple of people cheered, some patted me on the back or hugged me and there she was, laughing as always, sitting with Dann. She looked up at me as I shuffled over to them, a smile gracing her soft face.

“Look Dann, its the man of the hour!” She nudged him, dipping her head in my direction.

“So it is! Were have you been Hunter, we thought you woulda been here at the crack of dawn!”

I laughed as he shook my hand and passed me my guitar.

“Got one last bit to record and then we’re done. Ready for this?”

I took the guitar, my eyes quickly flicking over to her sitting in to the side of Dann. Her long, brown, hair was braided today, hanging down over her shoulder. My gaze hovered over her lips. A perfectly matched shade of red to my converse I noticed. I quickly glanced down to notice she too was wearing converse, but a black pair. I realised this must be her casual look considering it was the last day of recording. She had scruffy skinny jeans on (unusual for her, as she normally dressed pretty smart) and a long-sleeved black t-shirt. It was tight. I felt my eyes lingering on her amble chest longer than they should and quickly darted them away again but she had already noticed. I felt my skin grow hot as I realised Dann had noticed as well. Oh god. I had to get away from her, this was getting too intense. I quickly turned on my heel, almost tripping over several people to quickly run out of the room and into the recording booth in the room next door. I waited for Dann to come through but he took longer than anticipated so I decided to strum out some stuff on the guitar while I waited. I had been working on something new ever since I met her. I had been toying with lyrics for a while, I wanted to address her directly, name her in the song but I knew it would be a bad idea. I liked my music to be universal, for any girl who felt like they needed someone to think of them. Although, the only girl I couldn’t get out of my head was her. I hadn’t really thought of a name for the track yet but “Light Me Up” was pretty dead set. I strummed through some chords quietly singing out some of the lyrics.

“You were the missing piece, to my broken dreams you’re bringing me back to life. You look like a movie star, just the way you are makes me burn inside. Its a dynamite finally finding a match, baby when you look at me like that… you light me uuuu-”

I stopped when I heard the floor boards creak and I sensed body-movement. I looked up at the doorway expecting to see Dann finally strolling in but there she was. She was leaning against the door-frame with a small smile playing on her lips and she looked at the ground. When she realised I’d stopped playing her eyes darted up to mine.

“Oh sorry! I didn’t mean to interrupt. I just heard you playing, and I hadn’t heard this one before.. And..” She giggled as she stuttered out her words. “Sorry.” She said finally as she turned to leave.

“Wait!” I leapt off of the stool I had been sitting on in the booth. I didn’t move towards the door, my body wouldn’t let me, but I stood in a freeze-frame my arms outstretched as if I was trying to draw her into me. She turned back to look at me, expecting some further response but I couldn’t speak. All I could do was look at her. This absolutely drop-dead gorgeous girl.

“You catching flies?” She mocked me, as I realised I had been staring with my mouth open. She was literally a jaw-dropper. I couldn’t think of a witty response, or any response. I just mumbled out an apology and laughed the most horrendous chuckle before turning away from her to hide my embarrassment.

“So.. are you gonna keep playing then?” She moved towards me into the space between us. Every step she took closer to me my heart went crazy. My breath shortened and I honestly thought I might have a heart-attack in that moment. My body was feeling things I have never felt before, and it was incredibly intense. She took my silence as a no and took the guitar from my hands, flipping it round to play for herself. She strummed through the chords I had just been playing – she had obviously been watching me carefully – and started to sing the song I just had. Every so often she would look at me for a lyric prompt but all I could do was nod, whether or not the words were what I had sang, they were correct. They were an angels chorus spilling from her perfectly, painted pout. I stood in awe as she danced around the room with the guitar, the chords slowly progressing into Somebody’s Heartbreak. She spun around as she sung the song, her feet tiptoeing around me. When she reached the second version, she couldn’t play the guitar riff so she just sang it while shaking her butt. It was so adorable I forgot all about being nervous and laughed, joining in the song with her as I watched her dance around. She noticed I had relaxed and started to sing with me, attempting to add harmonies on top of my melody. I looked her right in the eye as I sang the chorus. It was the closest I would get to telling her how I really felt. My eyes dropped to her lips as she sang and she smiled when she realised where I was staring. Suddenly a burst of courage took over, it was now or never. I moved towards her closing the small space between us, pushing my lips towards hers. I hadn’t counted on the guitar getting in the way and I jumped back when I realised I was pushing against it. She stopped singing and burst out laughing. That perfect laugh that made everyone else smile – except me now. She put down the guitar and clutched her sides before glancing over at me. I could only assume my face was red, and I’m sure the tears in my eyes were from embarrassment. My one shot and I had blown it and now she was laughing at me. Not even just giggling but stomach-hurting laughter. I looked away from her and stormed out of the booth to filled with shame to stay there and face her any more.

“Hunter! Wait!?”

I heard her shout after me but I kept walking, furiously wiping the tears of shame from my eyes. I felt her grab my shoulder and pull me round to face her. It was only now I realised how short she was. Normally in her heels she was my height, but now in her flat converse she was a good few inches shorter than me, and I wasn’t the tallest guy in the world. I turned to face her, shaking her hand off my shoulder refusing to look into her eyes. Without a second for breath she grabbed the back of my neck and brought me down to her, our lips lightly grazing each others. It was the lightest kiss, but it sent shivers down my spine. I took a sharp inhale of breath out of shock and pulled away. I was already out of breath after that. It was the most intimate kiss I’d ever had and I was completely speechless. Goosebumps creep up all over my body and I look at her in shock. My expression must have freaked her out because she immediately begins to back-pedal.

“Oh God. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that. I just assumed that you were.. I mean I thought you were going in for a kiss in there.. But obviously not. That’s my mistake. Wow. This is awkward I-”

I cut off her ramblings and pull her into me. Our lips crash together this time, as I lead the kiss. All the pent up frustration from the past 5 months comes to a head as I scramble one hand in her hair and pull at her waist with the other pushing our bodies as close together as I can get. I bit her bottom lip as she opened her mouth allowing our tongues to tangle as we fight for control of the kiss. After what seemed like forever, we finally part. Her cheeks are slightly flushed and her breathing is ragged. Not as bad as mine however, I can only imagine how red my lips must be. I can still feel her body pressed against mine as she looks up at me with brown eyes waiting for a reaction. I open my mouth to speak, but I’m interrupted by Dann coughing behind us. I turn around and see a whole bunch of people staring at us. I turn back to her but she just laughs and pushes past me into the room.

“And can I get anyone anything while I’m here?” She smiles at the room before turning back to wink at me.


End file.
